Love to Love You (Markiplier FanFic)
by AngelicSenpai
Summary: Anna wants to break away and be herself but secrets hold her back. Someone unexpected walks into her life and turns her world upside down. Mark shows her how to come out of her shell until something impacts her where she feels like she can't move forward. Can Mark help her? ( WARNING: Mature Content / P.O.V. changes between OC / Mark ) *Originally uploaded on Wattpad in 2015*
1. Author's Note

This story may contain:

\- Mature Content  
\- Speaking of being a Stripper / Performer  
\- Chapters Tend to Be LONG

} The FanFic used to be titled "Love Me Like You Do" but has been changed to "Love to Love You" (There is already a Mark FanFic by "Love Me Like You Do" that is popular. So I changed it to leave out any confusion. Go read it though it's great!) {

* Now I am going to say this here and now, I have the up most respect for strippers and all performers alike. I find what they do is beautiful. They have the confidence to do what they do and they do it for a living. I find it as an art form, its beautiful and sensual. Within my story I have two characters that hates her profession as well as another character who loves it deeply. I am speaking of this because I do not want to have future harassment from the issue. All I wanted to let you all know where I am coming from. Because in my opinion, I love it.

* YES I am aware Mark has a girlfriend now. But I am writing this as a fanfic and him as just a character. (I'm happy he's happy y'know? She's cute :))

Smut/Fluff?

* There will be indeed Smut/fluff later on in chapters.

Special thanks to:

On Wattpad Cutiplier (For all her stories) & Wattpad / Deviantart The-Weirdo-Writer (Googleplier x Reader)

*If I had not stumbled on their stories I would not have gotten out of a three year running writers block.

*Especially thank you Cutiplier for giving me advice and listening to me ramble.


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

I watch the bartender hand another drink to a usual down the bar and continue to take more orders. This is my life right now and I hate every minute of it. What do I do professionally? I am a stripper and I have been for a few months now. The pay is amazing but that isn't enough for me to love what I do. I hate my job. What is worse than hating my job? Apparently I'm one of the top girls in the club. No one prepares you for the assholes that come up to you and constantly hit on you or harass you. All I need to do is look forward to going home after my shift. Nothing better to do than serve drinks in skimpy outfits when I'm not dancing; however it's just a regular work day for me. The music is always the same, loud and shitty.

This wasn't what I wanted in the beginning; it was never my dream. I went to Bar-tending School for a while and believed that it was my dream job to become a bartender. Sad reality is that the whole Bar-tending gig was complete crap. Which ended up in me losing the interest to even become a bartender and my backup plan was to be an artist. Of course that didn't take off and then I tried to peruse singing but I only went as far as taking one class. Although I've tried many things but nothing stuck out to me. When I decided my major in school wasn't working for me, I decided that maybe college wasn't for me. When I decided to tell my parents, let's just say they weren't all too pleased. Eventually I was kicked out of my house because I could not meet their demands to further my education in college. My parents didn't like that I could not decide what to do with my life and basically disowned me. With what money I had left I decided move out to California. Why California? I don't know why I chose to go out so far but I needed to be far away from where my parents were. I wanted to finally be free.

What a joke.

"Hey pretty thing! How much would it be to get a private dance from you?"

I roll my eyes to myself as a man blurts out his question. It takes all my strength to turn back to the man with a smile to tell him in a respectable way that I don't do private dances. I'm asked the same ignorant questions ever night. I don't do private dances after what happened to a former dancer a few months ago. A man paid her for private dance and the man tried to get a little too excited. The man tried to take advantage of the poor girl but he eventually was thrown out on his ass. This job isn't what its all cracked up to be. The movies make it look all 'glamours' but in reality its a shit whole. I get showered with fake compliments from drunken men and occasionally women but I ignore them all. However, there are some people who are pleasant but they are rare to come across in this club.

I make my way toward the bar and ask the bartender to prepare a fresh order of drinks for the new table that strolled in. Before I know it, a drunkard crashes into me and beer spills all over my chest. The beer trickles down my bra and all the drunken men lose their shit. I could only stand there in disbelief as the drunkard apologizes and tries to fondle my breasts because I am wet.

" _Hey_! No touching!" Ted, one of the security guards yells out.

He rushes toward the man and yanks him away from me. I watch Ted throw the man out of the bar and I quickly go to the back dressing room to change my attire. I let out a heavy tired sigh as I look through the racks of clothing to find what I can change into that is at least tasteful. I step behind the curtain to disrobe from my beer drenched bra.

"Oooh Anna~"

I heard Trixie call out my name, Trixie is one of the newbie strippers that came to work about a month ago. We became friends quickly because she brings life to my job. She is definition of a ditzy blonde but I love having her around. I don't know how I can handle this job without her having my back.

"I'm over here. I got beer dumped on me so I'm changing." I call out to her.

"How'd that happen?"

"Some drunk guy crashed into me, dumped it on me, and tried to grab my boob. All in a day's work, I guess."

"That's terrible!" Trixie pushes the curtain aside.

I look over my shoulder as she waggles her eyebrow at me. "Help me clip the bra?"

"Sure thing!"

After changing into a different black outfit I move to the makeup chair to I fix my makeup. "Aren't you supposed to be working right now, Trix?"

"Don't be such a kill joy. I got a surprise for you." She said as she pulls out a piece of paper from her white lace bra.

"What is that?"

"I have the perfect guy for you. He's a friend of mine and I got his number for you."

I stare at the piece of paper as Trixie slips it across the makeup table. Of course she slipped to me the guy's phone number. Trixie usually gets a handful almost every night. I gave her a look as she smiles at me with her perfect teeth. Trixie is always trying to set me up with guys but I like anyone she sends my way. Most of the time they are drunk guys from the bar that only want a piece of ass or perverts who are too curious about my job. I politely slip the paper back toward her and shake my head with a smile. "No thanks Trix."

" _Aww_ , come on. You got to do something different in your life. Take some chances!" Trixie rolls her eyes as she slips the paper back to me. "Just take it!"

"Whoever it is, is going to be _GREATLY_ disappointed when I never contact them." I roll my eyes and slip it back.

Trixie smiles deviously. "I already told him you'd be contacting him soon. He is really excited to hear from you." She slams her hand on the piece of paper and hands it back to me. "Don't disappoint me because he's a good friend of mine."

I take the piece of paper with a groan and stuff it into my bra. "Fine."

" _Uh, uh_ missy. I want to see you send a text message right now." Trixie shakes her finger in front of my face.

I pout. "You don't trust me"

" _No_."

I grumble as I pull out the piece of paper and my cellphone from my purse to punch in the unknown number. "Wait, what's the mystery man's name so I can save it?"

She grabbed a tube of lipstick and applied it to her lips, "Not telling."

I typed in 'Mystery Man' on the new contact and save it as Trixie's eyes are glued to my every move. "Hurry up; I'm going to die of old age."

I roll my eyes to open a new text message and begin to type down my message with a groan.

 ** _Trixie has given me your number and has instructed me to text you. And if I don't she will make my life a living hell. She won't give me your name either. So thank you mystery man. You better not be a crazed buttstabber._**

I press the send button and stare back up at Trixie. "There, it's sent. Now can we go back to work? I think my number is soon and I know for a fact you are up before me."

" _Booooo_." Trixie smacks her gum. "What are you dancing to tonight?"

"Stay by Zedd, I think. I like the beats in the song and the feel of it." I hold up my lipstick to touch up.

"You'll do an amazing job."

Trixie pushes her hair over her shoulder as she flutters her eyelashes toward the mirror. She does a few poses in the mirror and gives me a wink before she steps out the dressing room. I shake my head with a smile and look down at my phone for a moment before shoving it back into my purse. I didn't think of the text very much after that. My phone remained in my purse and securely tucked in my locked.

The club finally died down completely until closing time. I let out a relieved sigh as the last costumers left the building. All of the girls went to the back room to change out of their costumes and into their regular attire. I rub the back of my neck as I reach my station and unlock my purse to clock out of work. I slip off my wig and scratch my head with a satisfied groan while I carefully place it back on a wig head. I tie my hair into a sloppy bun before Trixie comes over to me.

" _Soooo_ , did he ever text you back?" Trixie asked as we both stepped out of the bar.

"Huh? I don't know. I haven't looked at my phone because we were working?" I reach into my purse to check my phone.

To my surprise it had died.

" _Oops_."

} * * * {

I throw my purse on the table as I step inside of my apartment and let out the longest sigh of my life. Work today was the longest and the most annoying. Maybe I should take a shower? I did have beer dumped on me. I slip my hand into my purse and pull out my dead iPhone. I flip open my laptop to boot it up as I kick off my heels and plug in my phone to the outlet. Everything seemed to be so unnervingly quiet. I usually come to my noisy neighbors yelling or having extremely loud sex. I swear these walls are like paper thin. I rip off my clothes before I step into the bathroom and turn on the shower. After a long day a hot shower is always refreshing to relax to. I let the water run down my body as my muscles relax from walking around in heels all night. I lather my hair up with shampoo before rising it off. I turn off the shower and step out to grab a towel from the rail.

Maybe I have some time to watch a youtube video or two before I head to bed. I go to my subscriptions and click on one of the youtubers I watch; Markiplier. I try to watch his videos when I can but work usually takes up most of my time. For some reason, just listening to him talk on his videos helps me relax and wind down. I can't explain why his videos relax me but they do.

My " _Hey listen_ " my Navi text tone goes off and makes me jump. I grab onto my phone and see that I have a few text messages waiting for me.

 ** _Trixie managed to give you my number after all? And she forced you to text me? Jeez that must have been hard. Haha, no I'm not a crazed buttstabber._**

 ** _Just a guy._**

I smile to myself and begin to type.

 ** _Oh yeah? How can I be so sure? I am texting a random number with no name. How can I even be sure you are really a guy? Or a catfish? By the way, my phone died at work._**

I press the send button with a stupid smile on my face and I glance at the clock on the screen. 12:53 am. _Shit_ , I should have waited to send a text later. He might be sleeping already.

 ** _I apologize, didn't notice the time!_**

I click on Markiplier's "Five Nights at Freddy's Compilation" and laugh at all the silly animations. I hear my text tone go off again and grab my phone. He's up this late?

 ** _There you are! I thought I scared you off or something. I swear I am not a catfish. I'm a guy, I swear. Don't worry about it. But why are you up so late anyways?_**

I smile to myself as I look at the text message. _Geez_ , I must have woken him up from sending a text message this late. I think he's being modest and trying to make me feel better about it. I look back to my laptop and click on another horror compilation.

 **I just got out of work and I'm trying to relax before I hit the hay. And I'm still not convinced you are a guy. Still don't even know your name either.**

I send the text message with a smirk on my face and watch a few more videos on YouTube. I hear my text tone go off again and I grab my phone with a smirk as I read the message.

 _ **Oh yeah? Trixie did tell me that you both work at a club. Are you a bartender or waitress? Or maybe a bouncer? I am a guy! D :**_

I can't help but laugh his remark. Wait, he still hasn't given me his name. My finger taps against the screen as I reread the message with a stupid smile on my face. Damn, he's playing hard to get. This is the first time in a while I talked to someone like this. It's been a really long since I have been able to text another human being besides Trixie every now and then. First time in forever I am finally having fun.

Wait, Trixie didn't tell him that we work at a strip club?

I let out a sigh of relief.

 ** _Oh yeah, like I can everrrrr be a bouncer. Don't act like I didn't notice you ignoring what I said! Mystery man!_**

My hand fumbles with my phone and I lean over to my laptop to pause the video.

 _ **I apologize; I did not mean to ignore your question. Tell you what. Let's ask each other a series of questions and then If you tell me your name. I'll tell you mine. Well, after the game of course.**_

I squint at my phone as I bite my lip. Is this guy for real? He wants to play twenty questions so I can get his name? I roll my eyes as I reply to the new message.

 ** _Alright I'll play your game. Mr. Jigsaw_**

This is going to be _interesting_.

 _ **Alright, first round of questions. What do you do on your free time? Do you have a hobby?**_

I squint again at my cellphone and bite my nail. What do I do on my free time? I never really do anything besides work. Most of my days are at my never ending crappy stripping job and when I do get home I usually crash or go on YouTube. It's been awhile since I had anytime to get back into any of my hobbies before my job. I let out a sigh as I begin to type.

 ** _Well I work a lot so I don't have much free time. But when I have a day off I lounge around my apartment on my laptop watching endless YouTube videos. Since I work alot I don't have that much time. And I redirect your questions to you._**

I press the send button as I click the play button on my laptop and hear the wimpy screaming of Markiplier's compilation. I tap my finger against my chin as I wait for a text message.

Y _ **our life sounds so boring. No offense lol. Me? I play video games, goof around, and edit videos most of the time. What YouTubers do you watch!**_

I wonder who this guy really is because this is hell of a lot of fun.

 ** _I watch Markiplier most of the time. Occasionally others here and there but mostly I just watch Mark. It's because his sense of humor is refreshing to me and I love his charity work. I'm not fawning over him life a fangirl. I just admire what he does for the community that he has built. Its Inspiring really. After a long horrible day at work I watch a video and for some reason it relaxes me. I think I answered your questions enough to know your name Mystery man. Now fess up!_**

I hear my text tone and my heart races with excitement. I punch in my lock code and my stomach drops.

 _ **Wow, that's very touching actually. I'm glad you feel that way. Cause that would be awkward if you hated him 'cause I'm Markiplier.**_

 _Wait, what?_

The hairs on the back of my neck as I stare at my phone. My heart was racing faster and faster as I continue to stare at the text message. I'm fucking being catfished! I have to be because there's no way in hell that I would be talking to Markiplier right now. No, I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's exactly what happened; I was utterly and completely gullible. I rub my tired eyes and stare up at the blank ceiling of my living room. I wasn't _REALLY_ texting Markiplier right now? I highly doubt that I'm talking to thee Mark Fischbach. What can I expect? I _TALKED_ about Markiplier so much that must be why the mysterious man said he was him. Maybe he thought he could seal the deal with that? I roll my eyes as I start texting my response back to him. I knew this was too good to be true. Damn, I really liked this one.

 _ **Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now I know I'm getting catfished. That's for the laughs buddy. I'm gonna go back to reality now.**_

Yup, I'm sticking to that.

I hear my ringtone go off and I search for my phone, Mystery Man is calling me. My heart is racing as I stare at the caller I.D. I stare back to my laptop at Markiplier's video and try to gather my thoughts quickly.

I press the answer button, "Alright, you had your fun. Ha ha, you can go now."

"Hey, just letting you know that I am indeed a guy." A deep voice answered with a chuckle and my heart jumps. That deep familiar voice. I look at my computer screen and see the paused video on Mark's face.

"And that my name is indeed Mark Fishbach."

"...Fuck off."

"Pardon?" He laughs a bit.

I stand there as I scratch my head dumbfounded. "Okay you have a deep voice, so what? Still doesn't mean you're Markiplier."

That's when the screen to my voice began to beep for FaceTime. Oh dear god no. I take a deep breath before pressing accept and my whole body froze. He wasn't lying because he was looking right at me with a stupid grin on this face.

"Believe me now?" he asks.

Now I'm utterly embarrassed. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to join Bob, Wade, and I on Saturday for Drunk Minecraft. I thought it would be a great idea for us to hangout and maybe get to know each other better instead of guessing on the other side of the phone." He lets out a chuckle and I can't help but smile. "So what do you say?"

"Tomorrow?"

Mark laughed, "Friday is usually followed by Saturday. Which I believe it's tomorrow?"

Markiplier is inviting me to Drunk Minecraft? I never imagined this would ever happen in my life. "Ah, like over Skype? Because where I stay at my internet goes in and out sometimes."

"Would you rather come over to my place? Because you can play here on your laptop with me? That's if you're comfortable with coming over."

My cheeks fluster at the thought of being alone with Markiplier. I wonder how this is going to play out, playing Minecraft with Mark and his friends while getting drunk. Well, it's been awhile since I've done anything fun. "Well, I have officially made myself look like an ass. So, I guess I can accept your offer."

"Deal!" Mark laughed on the other side of the phone.

"What time did you want to come by? So I know when to be ready." I bite my lip as I speak. "I'm going to bring something for Drunk Minecraft. That's if you don't mind me dirtying up your kitchen for a bit."

"Of course I don't mind. Did you see my Baking Simulator video? I made a huge mess filming that opening scene. There was cake batter and hot sauce everywhere. Thank god the rest of the video was just a game because my kitchen would have been a complete mess!"

I could not help but let out a laugh. "I'll dirty the shit out of it, Markiplier! I swear it and make you clean it _alllll_ up,"

"Call me, Mark." He giggles.

"Right." I nod my head. "What is your address? I have to look up the nearest bus route so I can come over. I still don't know how to drive. I take the bus everywhere."

Mark shakes his head. "No, no. I offered so I will be more than happy to come pick you up. I cannot have you take the bus all the way out to me. What kind of gentleman do you think I am? When do you want me to come get you?"

"Come by whenever you can! I'll text you my address." I laugh. "I better not find you outside my apartment stalking me."

"No promises."

"Sorry for keeping you up –"

"Oh yeah! One last thing..." Mark interrupts and clears his throat. "I told you my name but you didn't tell me yours."

Wow, how rude of me.

"My name is Anna."

} * * * {

I don't know what these people do all night but holy crap they are loud. All night the people next door had a party at 3 am till almost 5am. I was only cable to sleep for about three hours, maybe? Who even does that? A loud party followed by extremely loud sex. When I say loud, I mean like it's almost as if you were in the same damn room. Of course it had to happen when I was ready to go to sleep. I rub my tired eyes as I sit up in my bed and I throw the covers off of my legs as I shake my head with a yawn. I take a quick shower and get ready right after. I go through my dresser to pull out a pair of skinny jeans and go into the closet. My fingers trace through the rack of shirts and I stop on the 'M' shirt I got from Mark's livestream a long time ago. I squint at the fabric for a moment, debating whether or not its a good idea to wear this out. Would he think I'm weird? Or would he laugh about it? I shrug my shoulders as I take it off it's hanger before stepping out. I sit at my makeup table to apply my usual makeup, not too little but enough that I like and finish it with setting spray.

Not going to lie but I'm a little nervous about hanging out with Mark. This is going to be the first time ever meeting him in person. I hope I don't make an ass of myself again. Mark was still so nice to me even though I thought he wasn't who he said he was. I'm totally going to get Trixie for this surprise.

My phone rings as I go through my purse. "Hello?"

"Hello Anna, I'm here to pick you up but you never told me what apartment number you live in." Mark fake cries on the other side of the phone. "You _hate_ me don't _youuuu?_ "

"Oh god no. I'll step outside to find you. Just give me a second."

" _Oooooh_." Mark coos playfully. "I'll wait for my prince to come save me."

"Shut it." I set my phone to speaker as I open the front door and I see Mark standing down the hallway with his back is towards me. I slowly make my way towards him to tap his shoulder lightly. Mark jumps before he turns to see me standing there with a smirk.

"Jesus, you scared me." Mark laughs with a smile on his face.

"I got to keep you on your toes, right?"

"No hello? Or a hug?" he playfully pouts.

I shake my head with a laugh while I go in for a hug. _Wow_ , he smells nice. His arms gently wrap around me in a sincere hug. We only hugged for a moment but it felt like forever. "Goof."

"You know it."

I was the first to pull away and bashfully push a strain of hair behind my ear. "Give me a few minutes to finish getting things ready."

"Oh, I have to ask you a question!" he calls out. "Since we're going to be drinking and I'm going to be driving, would you mind crashing at my place tonight? I don't want to risk anything by driving buzzed. That alright with you?"

I shake my head with a smile. What a gentleman.

"Of course." My heart races. "Give me 10 minutes now to pack my shit."

"Need help?" He calls out again.

I step out of my room, "Not if you want to be going through my underwear drawer."

"... _Well_."

We both laugh together and I smack him in the back of the head. "Pervert."

} * * * {

We make our way to Mark's apartment after a long car ride full of endless jokes and teasing. He is exactly as full of energy as he is in his videos. He's really something special. I smile to myself I peel away the plastic wrapping of the Fire Ball soaked gummy bears I prepared the night before. I pick out a red one for a taste, fireball and tequila all absorbed in a gummy bear. With a satisfied grunt I re-wrap the plastic over the bowl and pat myself on the back for a good well done. Mark is never going to expect I made these. I'm glad I have the day off of work because I usually don't have time for myself. I'm not just excited because he's "Markiplier", it's because so far he's been really great. I giddily mix together monster with Smirnoff Ice and I hear something behind me. I turn my head to see Mark coming into the kitchen and I stop him before he sees anything.

"No no! Get back in your cave! I'm working right now." I shoo him away.

His mouth drops with a laugh, "I'm being banished from my own kitchen?"

"Yes! Now go, _go_!"

Mark pouts at me and walks back to his room, before he disappears he shouts out. "I was a bartender before! I know how these things work."

"Shut _uuuuuup_."

I can hear his laugh from the kitchen and it makes me smile. It is so relaxing to be here, in Mark's house and making drinks. I shake my head with smile and hear Mark call out. "Aye, we're gonna be starting soon! Do you want me to set up your laptop while you make drinks? I don't mind."

"Go ahead. My account and password as on a sticky note on my laptop." I shout back as I fix mixing the drinks. I grab the bowl of fireball soaked gummy bears and take it to the room. I see Mark typing in my info while looking at the sticky note. "Having trouble?"

He jumps after hearing my voice. "Holy balls! You scared the crap outta me. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I laugh and look around the room. "Where do you want me to sit?"

"Where are you going to sit?! Next to me of course! Let me grab a chair." He pauses for a moment and looks for a chair, successfully finding a comfortable chair in a second. Mark set it next to his and gently set up my laptop to the side. "There we go!"

I go ahead and set up the drinks next to where we are going to be seated. Mark sits down in his chair and pats the one next to him. I sit down shyly as he hands me a headset. He looks over at the bowl of gummy bears and stares back at me. "Gummy bears?"

"You'll see."

He logs into my account and his face lights up, " _Ooooh_ how adorable~!"

"What?"

He turns to me with a cute face, "Your avatar is _sooooo_ cute."

I roll my eyes at him with a laugh. "Oh shut up."

"Wait, do you have a YouTube account? I never got to ask that." Mark turned his attention towards me and I froze for a moment.

"Yeah its BiitchySenpai but it's just a standard account for subscribing. Never really thought about making a video. I don't know. Never had the time because of my job.

An incoming call from Bob, Wade, and Zombie come on the screen, making me ever so nervous. Mark presses the answer button and greets them while I stare away from the screen.

" _Helllllo_ everyone." Mark waves at the webcam. "Ready for some Drunk Minecraft?"

"Hell yeah." Wade chimed.

"Don't crash the server again." Zombie added.

"Wait, who's your friend Mark?" Bob asked.

Mark pulled my chair close to his and wrapped his arm around me. "An awesome lady I've recently met. I asked her to tag along with drunk Minecraft."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Anna." I blushed as Mark unwraps his arm around me with a laugh.

"Alright let's start recording then!"

Mark continued to test out his mic as well as my headset piece. With a huge smile on his face he pressed the record button. " _Helllllo_ everybody. My name is Markiplier and Welcome to Drunk Minecraft. Here with me is Bob, Wade, Zombie and a special guess. THIS _SASSY_ WOMAN BiitchySenpai. Say hello~"

"Hey everyone!" I waved at the webcam.

He slaps my leg with an enthusiastic laugh. "Alright, as a tradition, what are we all drinking today?"

"I'm drinking beer today." Wade held up his beer.

"Rum of course." Bob chimed in.

"Anna has been working in my kitchen all day-" Mark pauses to turn to me with a smile and laughs a bit. "Wow that sounds really bad. Well, anyways, she has created some awesome drinks for us today. What did you create?"

I held up the bowl of gummy bears, "I infused Fire Ball and vodka to make a Spicy Fire Ball gummy liquor bears. I used Fire ball because I know Mark likes it. And I just mixed monster and Smirnoff ice together. Personally, I don't like to taste the alcohol so I improvised. Don't worry. You'll get drunk."

"So that's why you brought gummy bears!" I scooped a spoon into the gummy bears and cupped my other hand so they won't fall out for Mark to taste. He opened his mouth and took in the gummy bears. He chews as be makes a face and rolls his eyes. "Wow these are amazing and fucking strong. Holy cow! Be jealous guys!"

The night continues on with a lot of drunken slurs and laughs. It has been an amazing night. I don't get to do stuff like this that often. Throughout the game I would glance over to take a peek at Mark, just to see his gorgeous smile. Never in a million years did I think I would ever get to meet Mark and actually hangout with him. It's a nice change of pace for me. He must think I'm weird just staring at him. Maybe I should get back to the game.

Yeah, I'll do that.

I walk my character with Mark as he yells at Wade. I watched as they both bicker on and on about what they need to do. Bob and I managed to gather material while the others goofed off. We both were able to create a canon while they ran around yelling. They were trying to sabotage each others cannons. Mark was trying to align a line of dynamite around his fort but Wade manages to out smart him.

"Quit it Wade!" Mark yelled as Wade kept breaking down the dynamite he planted.

I couldn't stop laughing, "Hey Mark."

" _Whaaaaat_?"

His character turns to me and I shot him with an arrow. We all start laughing as Mark freaks out. "How could _youuuuu_!? I thought we had a great foundation of a _friendshippppp_!"

"Oooh shut it!" I shove gummy bears into his mouth.

"Mmmph!" He glares as me with a muffled giggle. He eats the gummy bears and wipes his mouth with a chuckle. "You're lucky you're cute!"

" _Ooooh_ Markimoo stop it you are swooning me~" I dramatically fan myself. Mark smashes gummy bears in my mouth.

We all continued to play for a few more hours. Mark was so drunk but not as bad as Wade, he was a drunken hot mess. We could not stop laughing at the many weird stories that were coming out of Wade's drunk mouth. We managed film a three part video of Mark's Minecraft session. Time flew by so fast and I was having so much fun with the boys.

Shame it has to come to an end sometime.

"Thank you all for watching our drunkenness." Mark finishes the rest of the Gummy bears and pushes his cheek against mine with a drunken laugh. "And as always, I will see you in the next video! _BA-BYEEEEEE_ ~!"

Mark ends the recording and chatted away with the guys while I take the dishes to the kitchen. I start to clean the bowl and cups as I hear Mark laughing in the other room. Wow, I'm so buzzed right now and I really need to sober up before I get sick. I look up at the clock but the numbers look all jumbled up together, I squint to make it better. Although it did not make it any better with being drunk and all. I search for bread in Mark's kitchen, hoping he does not mind me eating his food.

" _Heeeeeeeeeeey_ , where'd you run off to?" Mark calls out.

"In the _kitchennnn_ ~!" I laugh.

Mark comes to the kitchen and stumbles in as he sees me munching on a piece of bread. He smiles at me as he lets out a chuckle. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm trying to sober up because I don't want a hangover in the morning." I point out as I hand him piece of bread. "Here, you need one too. I don't want you to get sick."

He took the bread hesitantly, "We both ate those gummy bears and other crap that had a lot of alcohol in them. I doubt we'll NOT have a hangover. I usually don't even drink that much either."

"What are you suggesting?"

"The night is still young!" Mark slurs and gently takes my hand. "Who says we have to stop having fun? Plus we're having a sleep over, right?"

"Are you sure? Its getting late."

" _Pfffft_." He slurs. "Let's play some more videogames, yeah?"

"Alright." I laugh as he pulls me back into his computer room. "Let's play I am Bread ."

" _NO_." Mark glared.


	3. Chapter 2: Adventure

**Chapter 2: Adventure**

I can't believe how much I drank last night. All those Fire Ball gummy bears totally fucked me up but holy hell were they delicious. Drunk Minecraft was such a blast with everyone last night. I'm glad that Anna was able to join us to goof around. Wait. What happened after Drunk Minecraft? I know there was a lot of laughing and screaming during the recording. What I _DO_ remember is asking Anna to play more games with me because we were still up. We were both so intoxicated. Wait, I remember we were eating bread in the kitchen. Right? Well, everything after that I can't remember for the life of me. Geez, how did I even make it to my bed? Oh well, I guess. Well, since I am already here in my comfortable bed all I want to do now is sleep.

Wow, this pillow is more comfortable than usual. I let out a sigh as I press my head more into the pillow and smile to myself. That's when I hear a soft groan and I know damn well that did not come from me. I open my eyes to see that I am lying on Anna's chest. Definitely _NOT_ my pillow.

 _Oh dear god_.

We _didn't_.

I quickly sit up and my hand moves so quickly I didn't bother to look where it hand landed. I hear another groan slip through her lips. My hand gives a squeeze and another moan comes out of her. I look down at my hand and its grabbing her breast. I quickly sit up the bed in a panic and that wakes up Anna abruptly. She quickly sits up with a loud gasp as scurry off the bed. I stand at the edge of the bed as I breathe heavily.

"Mark...?" She looks at me confused and looks down with a laugh.

Why is she laughing at me? I glance down to see that I am in my boxers.

 _Smooth_.

I grab the nearest pillow to cover my lower half as she searches for her phone with a yawn.

"What happened last night...?" I breathe as my heart pounds against my chest.

She looks around the room and mumbles. "We played Drunk Minecraft for awhile and something else later. After that I don't remember..."

I breathe heavily as I run my fingers through my hair. She looks at me while I stand there with a pillow over my boxers. Wow, I probably look completely pathetic. "I apologize now if I did anything..."

Anna drops her phone on the bed as she stretches her arms with a yawn. She looks at at me for a moment, I couldn't get a read on her expression. That's when she starts to laugh under her breath. "Why are you freaking out? We didn't do anything."

"What?" I question her.

"Look, I'm still in my jeans. You must have just taken your pants off to get comfortable. It's just boxers. It's no big deal." She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "We must have fallen asleep together."

I turn my body around as I run my fingers through my hair with a groan. I have never done anything like this before. I don't make it a habit to get black out drunk. This isn't like me at all. "How can you be so calm right now?"

"Hmm?" she rubs her eyes and yawns. "Nice ass."

My face heats up as I turn back to her, "Hey!"

She laughs at me as she grabs onto the blanket while laying back down. "Come back to bed, we can talk about it more later. Just lay down."

I look at the clock and its 1am in the morning. I bashfully go into my dresser to pull out my 'M' pajama pants. "Turn around!"

"I've already seen your boxers, Mark."

"Stop it!" I frown in embarrassment. "Turn around woman."

Anna covers her eyes with a laugh as I slip on my pajama pants.

"I'm gonna go get my pajamas." She gets off the bed with a long yawn and makes her way to the doorway.

"Uhh.. do you just want to borrow some of mine? So you don't have to fumble around in the dark?" I ask as I open dresser again.

"That'd be great. Thank you." She takes the pajama pants and shirt from my hand.

I step out of my bedroom so she could have some privacy but I unconsciously take a look back. Anna slips off her shirt and I watch her closely as she throws it on the bed. The ways she moves makes me to bite my lip. My face grows hot as I blush. It feels like my heart is pounding against my chest a mile a second. I turn my head away before she starts to remove her pants. Calm down, pervert. A long count to ten and I wait until she is ready for me to come back.

"Mark?" She calls out.

"Decent?" I blurt out from the other side of the door, a little too excited. I hear her tell me to come in and I take a breath. Keep it cool.

She turns to face me with a smile on her face. "Alright sir, where am I sleeping?"

"Well, there's the guest bedroom or here. I don't know where you are most comfortable."

"I don't mind staying in here if you don't mind. I don't want to intrude, y'know?"

I gesture my hand to the bed and tip an imaginary fedora, "M'lady."

"Idiot." she laughs as she slips into the covers. "Coming?"

I rub the back of my neck with a chuckle. Even though Anna looks so tired, but she's still so adorable. I crawl back into the bed with Anna and slip the covers back over us. I rest my head back on the pillow while Anna immediately scoots closer to rest her head on my chest. Man, I can't stop smiling to myself. Her delicate hands hold onto me while she rests my chest with a satisfied sigh.

"I don't want to get up yet. Can I sleep a little more before we get up?" She softly mumbles.

"Of course." I smile.

I have a beautiful woman falling asleep in my bed with me, what's not to like? It's been a while since I've had anything like this before. My fingers run through her dark hair as she falls back asleep. It's so soft and smells like roses. For a while I listen to her gentle breathing and it felt like time was standing still. It was so peaceful, I don't mind how long we'd stay like this honestly. Slowly my eyes began to droop down until I fall into a peaceful sleep. We must have stayed there for a few more hours until I began to wake up. I open my eyes with a soft groan and turn to go to grab my phone off the dresser. Anna is still asleep on my chest as I struggle to reach my phone. A groan slips from her lips as I grab it and I momentarily pause so I don't wake her.

She looks so freaking adorable. Maybe I should take a picture of right now?

 _Wait_ , will that make me weird?

Just one picture wouldn't hurt right?

I gently rest my cheek on her head as I flip the camera up on my phone and change the setting to the front camera to snap our photo. I snap another with me with an exaggerated smile. Maybe one more? I nervously plant a soft kiss on her forehead to snap another photo. Maybe that wasn't the best idea. Anna would probably think I'm weird for even taking these. I look at the photos and my thumb hovers over the delete button on the forehead kiss. I stare at it for a moment and I choose not erase them.

It's my little secret. For now.

I glance at the clock on my phone and its 8:30 am. Shit, I need to edit some videos and maybe make some breakfast.

But I don't want to get up.

God, I really don't want to wake her.

But my arm is asleep.

I slowly pull away from Anna and replace myself with my pillow. She lets out a groan while she hugs the pillow. I smile at her before I gently get off the bed and search through my drawers for a shirt, boxers, and a pair of pants. Anna makes another noise before I leave the room and it makes me roll my eyes with a laugh. Then it dawned on me. I hope I didn't do anything stupid. Its rare when I even get that drunk let alone black out drunk. What the hell happened last night?

After a shower I change into my blue flannel with a pair of jeans and go back upstairs to check up on Anna. She is still sleeping and I shake my head with a chuckle as I walk out the room to head downstairs. I boot up my desktop and everything seems to be in order. I pull up my files to sort through prepared recordings to upload onto YouTube. I boot up Sony Vegas to start editing on Drunk Minecraft and slip on my headphones. I keep another tab open so I can go through any other recordings and I find one untitled. And I can't recall I even recorded anything besides Drunk Minecraft yesterday.

I double click on the video and adjust my headphones as it begins to load. The video starts of normally with my intro but Anna is next to me. I smile to myself as she giggles at me in the video. Apparently we were trying to play an Amnesia custom story and I was trying to find Tiny Box Tim. I am screaming as usual while things pop up to scare me and Anna only laughs. The video carries on with lots of giggling and endless pacing to find Tiny Box Tim. She moves my hand away from the mouse before a jump scare startles her. I smile to myself as I click on another tab on Sony Vegas and drag over the video to edit. After a long process of cutting and adding goofy texts I was nearly finished.

"Hey Mark..!" I hear Anna call out.

"In here!" I shout.

I quickly pause the video, take off my headphones, and look up from the monitor as Anna steps through the door. I set the headphones on the desk as she walks over to me. She was in ripped jeans and a 'Panic of the Disco' band tang top with a pair of pink socks. Her makeup was smokey with a winged liner and a bold colorful lipstick. I find myself staring too long and she holds up the pajamas I lent her. "I hope you don't mind but I used your shower. I didn't know where to put this..."

"I have a hamper in the bedroom but I can take it from you." I laugh as she hands me the shirt.

"What are you doing..?" She moves her head to the side.

"I... _Um_..." I try to find the words but they are failing me now. I look at her and she is smiling at me. "I found a video we recorded and I started editing it. We are so smashed. I couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I can't wait to see it when it's done." She gently pats my shoulder.

"You hungry? I was about to go make breakfast." I ask her before she leaves the room.

" _ **Starving**_." She leans against the door frame. "Do you want some help?"

"I am a capable human. I can woo you with my amazing cooking skills. I swear to you I shall."

I get up from my seat as she shakes her head with a laugh. We leave my work space to head downstairs to the kitchen. Anna takes a seat on the counter as I go to the fridge. I pull out anything that could make a grand slam breakfast.

"So about last night..." She starts off but pauses. "Thank you for asking me to come over. I just hope you aren't too upset I crashed on the bed with you. You seemed freaked out last night because of it. I hope I didn't creep you out."

I crack open a few eggs and turn my head toward her, "Of course not. I'm just kicking myself because I normally don't drink all that much. It's bad for my health actually. But in more upset cause I hope I didn't take advantage of you or anything, y'know?"

"I totally get that." She nods her head. "But nothing happened. So we're okay, right?"

"I'm not mad at all. I just hope you aren't upset because that's the last thing I want." I throw the eggs in a pan and look over to her again.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad about us sleeping in the same bed? I don't mind that you crashed on my bed. Its comfy actually so It's totally cool."

"Why are you so cool?" I tap her knee with a smile.

"Me cool?" Anna's eyes were on the floor, probably in deep thought but laughs a bit. She slips off the counter to grab a potato and starts chopping it up. I try to tell her I will do it but she's stubborn. I look back down at the pain of eggs and now it's become almost like a race. I was on pancakes and she was on bacon. It was like an insane episode of Baking Simulator but without a giant mess. We continue to cook until we have made everything. I set everything down on the kitchen table and set down two empty plates for us. "Breakfast is served, M'lady."

"All because I helped." She adds.

" _Shuddap_. I was gonna do it by myself."

I pull out a chair for Anna to sit down and she thanks me before I push her seat in. I serve her plate before I sit down to serve my own. We begin to eat our food while talking about goofy stories. Recalling the events we could remember about Drunk Minecraft last night. Anna laughs at how Wade screwed up so many times and how Bob got mad at him. We were all so drunk last night it was ridiculous. We talk until we are full. I lean back in my chair to rub my stomach with a groan. Anna stands up to gather out plates and takes them to the sink. I get up and go over to her as she begins to wash the plates. I roll up my sleeves to help her wash and dry them.

"You didn't have to wash them. I could have taken care of it, y'know?" I chuckle as I place the dishes in the rack next to the sink as she rinses off her soapy hands.

"I can help you. I'm not gonna sit back and watch you do things by yourself." She hits her hip against mine and dries her hands.

"You got to let me do things for you sometimes." I hit my hip against her now. "I'm supposed to be a gentleman."

"Okay, I'll let you have your moment later." She giggles.

Suddenly a 'Carry On My Wayward Son' ringtone goes off in the other room and Anna hesitates. She moves away from the sink with a groan of frustration.

"Sorry." Anna apologizes. "That's my cellphone."

I frown, "It's alright."

Anna leaves the room so she can tend to her cellphone and I notice the look on her face before she leave. She really didn't look happy. I hear Anna talking from outside the door and from what I can hear, it does not sound good. She stops talking for a moment and starts against but in a calmer down.

After a few moments she walks back inside. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it."

"My job just called and said I have to come into work even though I requested the day off." She lets out a frustrated sigh. " ** _BUT_** I told them no and told them to find someone else to cover my shift because it's my day off. My boss is a moron sometimes. No wait. I mean all the time."

"Well, kick up your feet and relax. I have to upload some videos to YouTube and edit some more. You're welcome to the TV or play any games you want. I'll only be maybe an hour or two." I smile at her and her body relaxes.

} * * * {

I watch Mark walk up the spiral stair case and quickly pull out my phone to look at my messages. I bite my lip as I walk to the couch to sit down. Trixie's number appear on my scream and I answer it with a sigh. "Oh, thank good you called. I was actually going to call you."

"Did you need me to cover your shift? The boss isn't happy you told him you aren't showing up. But he's an idiot. You requested the day off and he wants you to come in?" Trixie laughs. "I'll cover you. No problem."

"Thank you so much." I sigh in relief. "I didn't want to suddenly have to leave Mark's house. It would have been rude."

"I get that. So, how did things go last night?" I can feel her brow wiggle from here.

"We got wasted last night playing video games. It was a lot of fun from what I can remember. Mark is such a nice guy." I sigh and turn the TV on. "So I can happily say the night went amazingly well."

Trixie cheers from the other side of the phone. "I am so happy. I told you he was a good guy. Have you told him where you work?"

"No, I haven't. I don't want to."

"You know someday you are doing to have to tell him." Trixie sighs.

" _Yeah_..." I lie.

"I know you can do it. You may not like or want to do it but it has to be done someday. Listen, I have to go. I will talk to you soon. Kisses."

Trixie hung up leaving me with my thoughts. My whole body drains the feelings of happiness and replaces it with regret. I don't want to tell Mark about my job at all. He doesn't need to know that about me. This is my dirty secret for only me to hold, not Mark. I sigh deeply as I rub my hands against my face. It's not like he needs to know now, we technically just met. I shake my head with a loud groan and throw my head back on the couch.

That's when it hit me, I am hanging out with Mark. I was with him all last night. We were so drunk last night and I can only remember some parts. How did that even happen? God, what was I thinking last night. I must have been a hot mess trying to do things with him. Oh my god. When I'm drunk I don't ever shut up! Please tell me I didn't say anything stupid. My faces gets red by just thinking about it. I don't want to think about this, I need to relax. Yeah, that's it. Just sit back and enjoy myself.

I turn on Netflix while I wait for Mark to finish his work. I scroll through the recently added and quickly click on Bob's Burgers. After a few episodes my eyes start to droop but I try to stay awake. The sleep is fighting me until eventually my body gives in unconsciously. It felt like I only closed my eyes for a moment but when I opened them again an hour had went by. I quickly sit up on the couch and stretch out my arms with a yawn.

"Hey sleepy head."

I flinch and look up to see Mark standing behind the couch. "God dammit you scared the hell out of me."

Mark moves around the couch and sits down next to me as he laughs. I move my hands from my face to glare at him.

"How long have you need standing behind me?" I groan.

"Maybe just a few minutes. I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you." He giggles to himself. "Did you have a nice nap? I didn't mean to take so long."

"I don't mind. It's your job and I understand that. No need to apologize."

"Okay now the rest of the day is free. What do you want to do now?" Mark smiles and giddily holds my hands. "Anything just you name it. Mall? Movie? Lunch later? Tell me anything and we'll do it!"

"What do you usually do?"

"Sleep. Eat. Edit. Load. Eat. Sleep. Repeat."

"Wow. That sounds _really_ boring." I laugh and Mark frowns with a pout.

"Shuddap." He laughs. "But seriously what do you want to do today? I want to do something with you please. What is something you've been _DYING_ to do?

"Well, its not like we can drive up to Disneyland or something. Just think of something simple and I wouldn't mind." I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't tempt me. I _like_ Disneyland."

"Mark, _no_..."

Mark looks down at his clock and smiles. "It's only 10:30. We can still make it there, have a full day of rides and get fat at that Pizza Planet place. C'mon!"

"Wait..."

"Come on. Go get your stuff. I'll grab a back pack and I'll be down here waiting. Go, go!"

 _He isn't taking no for an answer, is he?_ I run up the spiral staircase and grab my clutch purse, examining what I have inside. look into the mirror to touch up my makeup before heading back down stairs. Mark is waiting in the kitchen while grabbing a couple water bottles. He looks up at me with a grin as he stuffs a few bottles in his backpack.

"Here, you can put your stuff in my backpack so you don't have to carry anything. I don't mind carrying the backpack. Also, I put a light jacket in here in case you get cold. That okay?"

"Yeah, that'll be okay." I nod my head in agreement. I open up the front pouch of the backpack to put in a few of my items. I slip a makeup bag inside the backpack as well as my wallet. That's when I see his camera and selfie stick inside the bag.

"Are you going to vlog?"

"Should I?" He zips up the backpack and unzips the front pocket to place portable charger including his wallet.

"I don't mind." I shrug.

"Alright, you got everything?" He swings the backpack over his shoulder. "Phone?"

"Yup!" I salute.

"Let's go. Off to an adventure!"

} * * * {

After a long drive, a long line through the bag check and buying our tickets we finally manage to get to Disneyland in one piece. Anna's face is glowing as we enter the front gates, it was priceless. I take out my camera and snap a photo of her standing in front of the Mickey head in the grass. She turns around to catch me in the act. I ask someone to take our picture and Anna blushes like crazy. We snap a few funny photos before the person hands me back my camera. Anna gently grabs onto the backpack strap as we head down to see the rest of the park. We hit the area where the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey are, before going any further I pull out my phone to snap a short video saying I was at Disneyland and uploading it to YouTube and Twitter.

"I thought you were gonna vlog longer than that." She laughs.

"I am. Piece by piece because I don't want to take away from the whole day, y'know?" I gently pat her head and she shakes her head with a laugh.

The day continues on as we hit rides and I film Anna walking or us both waiting in line. People look at us weird but we don't care. I get stopped by fans here and there but Anna doesn't seem to mind; she encourages it. After a few hours of fun we end up way on the other side at Toon Town.

"Oh my god." She mumbles.

"What?"

I notice she stops in front of the merchandise store and gawks. She goes inside the store like a giddy child and grabs onto a pair of Ariel Mickey Mouse ears. Making a unique squealing sound. "Isn't this the cutest thing ever? I love the Little Mermaid."

"Do you want it?" I ask her as she models it in the mirror.

"Maybe, but I'll pay for it. You already paid for my ticket." She frowns.

"Nonsense. Let me be a gentleman, woman. Give it here." I extend my hand out and she places the hat in my hand.

"If you're buying that one than I am buying you one." She pouts and walks further into the store before I could protest. "Perfect."

Anna comes back with a Goofy cap with the floppy ears on each side. "You're going to wear this and love it."

After buying the hats we put them on outside the store and Anna giggles. I snap a selfie of myself with a bad duck face and upload it to Instagram with the hashtag just goofing around. We continue on in our adventure after meeting Mickey and the gang for pictures. He hit a few more rides before Anna drags me into more stores to look around. That's when I notice her slowly beginning to relax more and her smile becomes more bright. After running around for a bit we end up in the Space area where Pizza Port is to finally grab a bite to eat.

"I hope you are having fun." I bite into my pizza.

"Of course. I haven't been to Disneyland since I was 16 years old. My family took a trip down here to California and we spent a long time here. I feel like a kid again being here." She giggles as she eats her pasta. "Thank you for taking me here. I haven't been able to have this much fun in a long time."

"Not a problem. I wanted to see you smile."

Her face blushes. "You're too kind."

"Well, I try..." I poke her nose with a chuckle. "Let's make this day full of fun. A day to remember!"

I give her a wink at her and she shakes her head with laugh. We finish our food before pulling out the map and choosing where to go to next. The day continues on with multiple trips to Space Mountain and a long walk to Pirates of the Caribbean. Man, we almost hit every ride before it started to get dark.

"Alright, where to next?" I ask as I hold up the map.

Suddenly we were in the middle of the crowd and were being pushed toward the castle. It's already that time? Anna holds onto the strap of the backpack as we are pushed toward the middle. A perfect spot. The announcer broadcasts that the firework show would start momentarily. I look over to Anna as she moves in closer as she lets go of the backpack.

The music began as well as the nights around the castle and she watches in aw like a child. All I could do was watch her, a beautiful smile and amazing amount of curiosity. The flashing lights illuminate her features as I watch. Her slowly hand slips into mine as she continues to watch. I gently squeeze her hand back.

I don't want to let go.


	4. Chapter 3: Venom

* A/N: Graphic / 'Triggering' Mature Content *

* * *

 **Ch.3: Venom**

I stare up at my ceiling with a big smile on my face. My heart was fluttering around like a teenager but I couldn't help it. If I could float I would be dancing on the ceiling right now. My eyes close with a satisfied sigh. That Disneyland trip with Anna was so much fun. She was so happy and full of life there. I hope to take her again sometime. Seeing that lovely smile was all I needed. I'm glad Trixie gave me her number. I almost didn't take it cause I was skeptical about talking to someone I didn't know. However, I trusted Trixie so I took a chance.

I sigh to myself as I sit at my desk top and editing the video of Anna and I playing drunk. I finally finish the video and move it to a folder named 'UPLOAD'. I continue working on the Minecraft videos and cut it into multiple parts because of its length. Moving one to 'UPLOAD' and pull up YouTube. I pull over the Minecraft video to the upload tap, label and description it. I take the one of Anna and I to the next upload bar and label it "WHERE'S TINY BOX TIM?!". I leave the YouTube tab alone so the videos can have time to load.

I pull out my cellphone and start sending Anna a message.

 ** _Hello! How are you doing today? I hope you are doing well._**

I hit the send button before setting down my phone to look for my flash drive. My phone buzzes for a few seconds before I open it up to see Anna's message.

 _ **I'm doing good. Just finishing up cleaning my apartment and doing some laundry. How are you?**_

I hum to myself as begin typing away.

 ** _Do you want to grab a bite to eat later? I'm craving some Mexican food right now. O.D. with chips and salsa sounds like a great way to go._**

I send the message and set my phone down on my desk as I take out my flash drive to put the clips of my Disney land trip onto my computer. I open up Sony Vegas with the clips and start editing when my phone buzzes.

 ** _That sounds amazing but I have work tonight. Rain check? I'd love some Mexican food tomorrow? I'm sorry. :(_**

I frown as I look at her message and quickly text back.

 ** _Maybe after your shift? What time do you get out? I could pick you up from work if you get out early enough._**

I change the lighting and effects of certain clip scenes because the color was off or too dark. I pause at Anna's smile when my phone goes off.

 ** _I wish. :( I get out really late tonight because I work the night shift._**

I lean my head back with a sigh after I read her message. Its a shame we couldn't hangout today, I was really looking forward to spending more time with Anna. I adjust my glasses and cross my arms while I think to myself. I'll plan something for her later than and we will eat until we roll out the restaurant. I swear it. Or I can plan another trip to another theme park.

 _ **Don't worry about it. I understand. I hope I get to see you soon. Maybe we can plan another trip to another theme park soon? That'd be great too. :-)**_

I smile as I go back to editing our Disneyland trip and edit little funny pop ups like the series Blind Date. I laugh to myself before looking back at my phone.

 _ **That would be so much fun. I would love to do that again. :3 I have to start getting ready for work. I will text you later. Don't work to hard and have a great rest of your day!**_

I hope she doesn't work to hard either. All I know is that she works with Trixie. She doesn't say very much about it and she avoids the question all together. But I'm not going to pry if she isn't going to tell me. Or even want to.

 _ **Aye, don't over work yourself either. If you need anything I will be here.**_

Anna doesn't text me back but I think it's because she has to get ready for work. I watch a clip from our trip and laugh to myself. It's a clip of me staring off at the camera and turn the camera to Goofy while I'm wearing my Goofy hat. Telling Goofy, "Well someone is going to have to change." Goofy covers his eyes and the clip ends with me laughing. I forgot I even did that. Anna is in the next clip pointing at an actress dresses as Ariel and squealed at her from afar.

She was so cute.

} * * * {

"He took you to Disneyland on a date? How adorable." Trixie squealed in her makeup chair. "How was it? Did you hold hands or kiss? Come one details!"

I shake my head with a laugh as I pull out my makeup and set it on the makeup table. Trixie is sitting next to me pulling her hair with a curling iron to create beautiful curls.

"It was amazing. I didn't think he was serious about going but we went. I haven't been there in so long I must have looked so funny. Mark had a blast even if I made him wear a Goofy hat. I never had so much fun." I sigh with a smile.

I rub primer on my face as Trixie squeals next to me.

"We're you surprised it was a date?" She giggles.

I apply counselor on with a beauty blender while Trixie finishes her final curl. I grab onto my power and pat it on my face with a smile.

"I don't know it if was a date. We were both having a great time. Plus it's too early for "dates". We barely know one another." I shake my head.

"It still sounds like a date." She hums.

Primer on my eyelids, contouring my cheek bones, and applying eye shadow. I make a wing that could stab a man and I smile at myself in the mirror. Trixie next to me is fixing her makeup while I apply mascara to my eyelashes.

"I'm glad you were able to get your mind off of things and live a little." Trixie applies her brightest red lipstick on and daps her lip with a napkin. She smacks her lips into a kiss toward the mirror before turning back to me.

"Yeah, it was something new." I bite my lip.

"Did you guys do anything else?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe. I don't know. We were drunk the night before and woke up in the same bed." I shrug my shoulders. "Fully clothed I might add."

Trixie's mouth opens wide with a gasp, "Anna! You little _tramp_."

"Shut up. We didn't do anything." I laugh as she hugs me from behind.

"Too bad you can't remember." She winks.

"I know."

We continue to prep for our shifts. Trixie almost looked like Marilyn Monroe as she finishes putting on her lingerie. I admire her overall look and applaud as she grabs a boa for a finishing touch.

"How do I look?" She flaunts in the mirror.

"Gorgeous as ever." I laugh as I finish up my dark lipstick.

Trixie twirls around with a smile and winks at me. "I'll see you out there."

I pick out a set of black lingerie bunny suit with a bunny tail and place my hair in a wig cap before placing a curly white wig on. I place the bunny ears on my head and secured them with a few Bobby pins. I glance at my reflection in the mirror and I can't help but smile. I look down at my phone and reread Mark's last text message. This man knows how to make me smile and my stomach burst into butterflies. Why didn't I meet this man sooner? I wish I have.

Nothing was going to ruin my mood.

I hope.

I step out into the strip area where all of the girls walk around to serve drinks, give lap dances, or scope out who has the most cash on them. Needless to say it was a stripper hunting ground. I walk down the row of regulars and make my way to the bar to serve drinks. The bartender hands me a tray and sets down a few drinks before telling me where they needed to go. Two drinks were for a table of regulars that were pleasant to be around. I set both the gentlemen's beers down on their table.

"Here you go. Is there anything you need?" I hold up the tray and both men smile politely.

"This will be it, Winter." The older gentleman hands me over a tip and gives me a playful wink.

"How have you been? Good I hope." The other gentleman asks as he drinks his beer.

"I've been great. Thank you for asking. You both are doing good?" I smile.

"Of course. We'll let you get back to work." They both smile.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

I turn away from the two men and the last beer was for a man I've never seen before. He was tall with long blonde hair tied back in a bun, scruffy beard and piercing green eyes. Just looking at him made my stomach knot. This can go either two ways, he can be friendly or another pervert. I take a deep breath and set down his beer on the table. "There you go, sir. Is there anything else I can get you?"

The man didn't say a word to me, he only stares at me. His eyes were piercing into mine making me extremely uncomfortable. No matter how long I stood before him he would not break eye contact. I wait a few more seconds before I decide to take my leave from the man. I turn on my heel and start to walk away but I hear him clear his throat.

"Aren't you forgetting to offer me a lap dance, doll face?" He waves a hundred in from of his face with a crooked smirk. "Or a private show? I'd love to admire that body all by myself."

The hairs on the back of my head stood up.

"I'm sorry. I do not do lap dances or private shows." I fake a smile. "I can tell you a selection of talented girls that can assist you."

"No, darlin'. I want you. I'll pay you good for a lap dance or a private show. Or more." His eyes remains on mine, like a snake. "Why don't you sit down and let's talk price."

Is this man asking me to have sex with him for money? Does he think I'm a fucking prostitute? My face is burning with rage.

"Again sir, I will not." I clench onto the tray while trying to keep my cool. "As I said before there are other girls here that can satisfy your needs. As performers we preform. By saying that, some girls here only serve drinks and I am one of them. Some of the other dancers are here to dance or do private dances. I am not one of them. Plus, you are not allowed to touch dancers."

I turn again on my heel but I feel his hand grab onto my wrist. Forcing me me to sit down next to him.

"So what is your name?" He asks.

"Winter."

"No, your real name. Tell me." He demands under his breath. He reeked of alcohol. "You expect me to believe your name is Winter?"

"I am not going to tell you my real name. It's against policy to even ask." I growl. "Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my job."

"How can you be a stripper and not do what you're told? You obviously need some punishment you whore." He whispers into my ear and my body runs cold.

His hand gently runs up my fish nets, making my jaw clench. I panic as his hand tries to move further up my leg but I quickly slap it away. My eyes shoot up to to the big Bouncer named Ted or Trixie if they could see me. My heart races because they can't due to the club's lighting.

"Your body looks great when you are on stage. It makes me imagine how flexible you are and how far I can bend you." He whispers into my ear.

"Please stop." I hiss.

"You must love playing hard to get. It must drive you wild." His words were like venom.

"Stop touching me."

"Why? Your body is loving it and you know it, slut." He chuckles under his breath. "I bet you taste sweet. I can make you do anything I want."

His hand clenches onto my knee and his other hand grabs mine to grab his crouch. His hand quickly and aggressively grabs between my thighs, making me gasp. He moves my hand against his hard cock against his pants and my entire body freezes. Under his breath he was groaning. _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ I quickly grab onto his drink and throw it in his face before sitting up. The man smirks as he wipes away the beer from his face, a smirk that made my skin crawl.

"Just because I am a performer doesn't mean I'm a slut!" I growl. "Get out of here you disgusting pig!"

"I love you already." He licks his lips.

My skin crawls.

The man tries to grab onto my wrist again to pull me back to the table but I push him hard against the table. That's when Ted comes over to me as I throw the man fumbles against the impact of the table. I breath heavily in anger as the man looks up with another sly smirk.

"What is going on here?" Ted demanded.

"This slut came onto me and started groping me. I tried to get her to stop but she wanted more money-"

"LIAR! You assaulted me asshole." I snap back but Ted gently pushes me behind him.

"I know these girls personally. I do not like when they are disrespected because they are performers. Now get out. _Now_." Ted's voice booms.

"What the fuck are you gonna do? These bitches will do anything I say because I have the cash to do so."

"That's it."

He grabs ahold of the man's arm to escort him out of the building. The man tries to swing but Ted throws the man out of the door and he hits the ground. He gets up with a laugh as we watch him from the door. Before for he leaves the door he mouths to me, " _I'll be back for you bitch."_

My whole body felt numb as he said those words to me. Why is this happening? Who the hell was that guy? Why is it when I am happy when things decide to hit the fan? I grab onto the Ted's shirt sleeve and he gently takes me away from the door.

I take a deep breath as my boss rushes over to me. "What the hell happened?"

"That guy was demanding a lap dance and a private show. Telling me he would pay me more so I can have sex with him. He grabbed and spoke to me inappropriately. He forced my hand into his pants to try to fondle him and I threw his drink in his face. When Ted threw him out he said he was going to come after me." I explain as my boss stands there wth his arms crossed.

"So we had another freak come in? I hate that when guys see strippers they see a prostitute." My boss groans. "What did he look like?"

"Long blond hair, scruffy beard and green eyes. He was built and very tall. Maybe six foot." Ted explains. "I've seen him here before."

"That sounds like Leo. He is actually a regular. He comes often when you are scheduled." He rolls his eyes. "Goddamit. Now we have to watch out for some pervert. Worst of all he's after our main girl. You need to be careful going home tonight. I'll make sure the security knows of him and watch you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Just tell me when you have to leave." Ted adds.

"I will." I tremble.

"Go in the back and have a break. Take a breath before coming back out." My manager instructs me.

I nod my head before turning around and my body trembles. I find my way back to the dressing room to grab out my cellphone. My breathing his heavily as my hands shake as I hold onto my phone. I hover over Mark's contact and take a deep breath before pressing the call button. I hear the dial tone for a few seconds before he picks up.

"Hello _gorgeous_."

"Can you do me a favor?" My voice came out more shaky than I wanted it to be.

Mark caught my tone and all joking vanished. "Hey what's wrong?"

My whole body was shaking. "I'll explain later but can you pick me up from work tonight. Something happened and I don't feel safe going home alone right now."

"Of course. That's not a problem but can you tell me what's going on?" He sounds panicked.

"I will when I see you, okay? I get out at 10pm and I'll stay at the bus stop until you come get me. Please come." I give him the address where the bus stop would be and not the strip club.

"Of course I will be there. Please be safe. Promise me?" He pleads.

"I promise." I choke.

"I will see you soon."

I hang up the phone and stare at myself in the mirror. My body was trembling. I couldn't handle the fact that I could be hurt coming out of work. This is something I thought could never happen. My hands shook as I sat down on my chair. I took a deep breath while trying to gather up my composure. Convincing myself that I will be alright. Nothing will happen. That guy was drunk and went home after being thrown out. Yeah, that's what happened. The night continues with loud music and horny regulars fawning over the dancers. I try to keep calm as I continue to serve the rest of the customers. My mind was else where when I should have been focusing.

Can you actually blame me? I have never had this happen to me before.

Before I knew it, my shift finally ends and I'm in the dressing room removing my attire. I clean up the mess in my makeup table and set my wig on a wig head. My heart is racing. I don't want to step a foot outside. I gather up all my strength to walk out the dressing room. The security guards and bouncers walk me through the club until we hit the door. They wish me a safe night and watch from the door as I walk down the steps clenching onto my purse. I could feel my heart beat pounding in my ears as I turn to the corner and out of sight from my protection. I felt like a lost child and stumbling to find someone. Knowing I am completely on my own until I can get to the bus stop.

I pull out my phone and there's a text message for Mark.

 ** _I had to get some gas. I will be there very soon please be safe._**

I reach the light and hit the button to cross. Every fiber of my being was telling me something was wrong. I clench onto my purse handle hard as I hold my breath. The hairs on the back of my neck perked as I heard a snap of a twig. A voice in my head is screaming at me not to turn my head and my gut is telling me to run. The anxiety pulses louder and louder until everything grew quiet. Unexpected as I went to relax I was grabbed from behind. No! A hand wiggles around to grab onto my mouth. I scream against the person's hand and bite down hard until they let go. Quickly I turn my head to see the a man in a mask. My entire body felt like I was jelly. My legs momentarily could not move.

Fucking move! I quickly spin on my heel and try to book it down the street. I feel the impact of the concrete against my shoes and the pumping of my lungs. This can't be fucking happening. No way. I drop my bag on the ground unconsciously as I continue to try to out run the man. Until I try to make a sharp turn and I am forcibly jerked back by the waist. Another hand grabs onto my throat as I try scream louder.

The man yanks me toward the bushes and throws me down on the floor. His strong aggressive hands rip apart the front of my jeans as I struggle. My hand manages to get free and I strike his face. I bounce back to my feet as he holds his face. I manage to get away from the bushes but I feel him trailing me. I run as fast as I can to the parking lot. I scream will all my might that I need help over and over again until I am spun around. The back of his hand meets my face. I slam back down the floor while crying at the pain. I scream harder and harder until his hand finds my throat while pulling me behind the dumpster. I could hear the buckle of his belt being undone and I began to panic, kicking my feet wildly.

He's going to rape me!

His body over me as he struggles to rip off my jeans. I feel the fabric of my shirt being ripped open. I scream louder and harder as I struggle against he man's body. He kept putting pressure on my body with his and it was getting harder to fight. His hands found my neck and his hands began to squeeze aggressively. I could feel warm tears rolling down my cheeks as the air escapes my lungs. I couldn't move anymore, my body was going numb. He's going to kill me!

" ** _HEY!_** " A loud forceful growl echoed.

I open my eyes to see Mark standing over the man and ripping him away from me. Mark takes a swing and connects with his jaw. The man stumbles back and sees that he isn't going to succeed in his deed. My body slumps down in exhaustion, I struggle to catch my breath.

" _ **BASTARD!**_ " This time it was Trixie's voice.

I scoot back until I am on my butt and see the security guards with Ted running after the man in the mask with bats. Surprisingly Mark was running with them at full speed. I grab onto my jeans and pull them up. I begin to sob uncontrollably as I try to button up my pants but I realize that the button was broken off. Trixie kneels down to me with a jacket to cover my exposed bra.

"Come here, sweetie." Trixie wraps her arms around me and I cling onto her.

"That man was going to rape me..." I sob uncontrollably

"Let me look at you." Trixie gently pulls away from me to look at my face and my next with her hand over her mouth. The tears fell from her eyes and I cried along with her.

"That fucker isn't going to get what's coming to him. You can count on that." Trixie presses her forehead against mine. "Did he penetrate you with any objects or his dick?"

I shake my head no, "He tried to."

"Listen to me, Anna. You survived this. You are lucky. You are a strong woman. That man wasn't able to rape you because you fought. You fought hard."

Trixie pushes the hair away from my face. I can only nod. Her lips kiss my forehead as she cries with me.

"God dammit." Ted growls and walks over to us. "How are you doing? Did that son of a bitch do anything?"

"He only roughed her up before he can even get to anything Mark got him." Trixie explains.

"Was it the same guy?" Ted asks as he kneels down to me.

"I couldn't see his face. He had a mask on. I couldn't-" The tears began to flow again. I hold onto my legs and cry harder as Ted hugs me before getting back to his feet.

"Anna...!" Mark calls out as he's running back toward us.

Even though my body was numb and exhausted, I shot up to run to Mark to hug him. He stumbles back from the impact but wraps his arms around my body. I sob against his chest as he rubs my back as I clench onto his shirt. His hands gently shake against my back as he kisses my head multiple times. My body trembles against him as his face buries against my shoulder.

He moves his lips to my ear. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I would have been here earlier. I could have prevented this. You can't keep things from me like this. Please."

"I am so sorry." I scream into his chest as I cry. "I'm so sorry."

He moves his hands to gently cup my face. "I want to be here for you. Please let me in."

"I... I..." I sob harder. "I'm sorry."

"The police will be here soon. They'll want to talk to her. Can you stay until they leave?" Trixie asks Mark. "The paramedics are probably going to want to take a look at her injuries to."

"I understand." His fingers run through my hair while I rest against his chest.

} * * * {

Anna was interviewed by the police for a long time and I wasn't allowed to be with her while she was with them. I had to wait my turn to be separately interviewed because I was the one that pulled the man off her. After an agonizing amount of investigation interviews, Anna was escorted to the paramedics to be looked at. She was walking away with bruises and some cuts but nothing serious. Thank god.

I bite my lip as I read the club sign in bright neon lights: Player's Strip Bar. Well, she said she worked at a bar; that was correct for the most part. Anna walks over to me with her eyes on the floor. I gently tap Anna's arm as she faces away from me. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you worked here?"

She remained silent.

"Are you a bartender there?"

She shook her head.

"Bouncer?"

Silence.

What else could she be doing in this type of club if she wasn't a bartender or a bouncer? Strip clubs usually consist of bartenders, bouncers and...

"Stripper...?"

Anna stiffened in her shoulders uncomfortably and she doesn't look at me. I look back at the club sign then back at her, "Why didn't you tell me...?"

"Why would I tell you? I'm not proud of what I do." She sighs and looks away from me. "Look what happened because I work here."

"Don't do that." I gently take her hand. "Don't push me away."

"Mark..."

"You don't have to be that way with me. I'm not here to judge you-"

Anna pulls her hand away from mine abruptly and without looking in my direction, she starts walking away. No, she isn't going to walk away from this. I gently grab onto her hand and she yanks it away from me yet again. I move around so I was in front of her to prevent her from moving any further. I reach for her hands again but she moves away. Completely denying me.

"Please don't do this. I'm trying to talk to you. Why won't you listen to me?"

She pushes a strain of hair behind her ear as she turns toward me but avoiding making eye contact. "I'm ashamed of this. All of this. I was almost raped because some asshole threatened me. All because I work as a stripper."

This tore me.

"Anna, please." I plead and wrap my arms around her. "Stop. This isn't your fault. Whoever that man was is a sick person. Something is wrong with him and believe me he will be caught. You are not to blame."

"Mark please..."

"I am here for you no matter what. I'm glad you walked into my life. I am glad I get to be with you. I could care less what you do for a job because I know you. You are beautiful and have a heart of gold. I am going to stay with you no matter what. I will come every day to your work to make sure you are safe because I care." His hand rubs my cheek. "Believe me."

She began to burst into tears and I hold onto her. I will never let her go.


End file.
